Safari Zone
Furoh’s Safari Zone lies on an island north of Fidona. The park was started by none other than Lonnie Vonmoto. However, he didn’t want to simply create another capture park. Inspired by his own life and the events at Castle Vonmoto, Lonnie created a resort environment for trainers to relax and interact with each other, as well as obtain rare pokemon. While the Safari Zone itself occupies the vast majority of the island, the resort and shopping areas are confined to the small penninsula in the southeast. Safari Outpost Resort As visitors arrive by ship or helicopter, they are greeted by the beautiful Safari Outpost Resort. The building is four stories high and covers a good portion of land, allowing room for many guests. The roof is made up of brown ceramic tiles and solar panels. The surrounding landscape maintains the tropical feel set by the larger island to the south. By presenting a trainer license (anyone who captures pokemon has one), visitors get one free three-day stay at the Safari Outpost Resort. Their free room is rather simple: a single room with a twin bed, full bathroom, a table with two chairs, and a window with views of the ocean, the resort, or the Safari Zone itself. Bigger rooms are available for groups at no extra cost, though the only difference is that they have extra beds and chairs (all in one room). These rooms are kept rather bland for a reason: to get trainers to enjoy the rest of the resort. The resort offers a large mantine-shaped swimming pool surrounded by several hot tubs, outdoor battle areas for pokemon battles, and a wooden bridge over the sand dunes, leading to the beach. Subsequent visits to the resort will require a nominal fee. Those trainers looking for extended stays, more rooms, a kitchen, or even permanent residence on the island may consider the larger condos located nearby. Wynaut Way The biggest attraction offered to guests is Wynaut Way, a straight road leading from the resort to the Safari Zone entrance. Along both sides of the road are various shops and amenities suited for the trainer population. Among the highlights is the supersized pokemon center. While it offers the usual healing services, the center is also home to Granny’s, a restaurant offering home-cooked meals (no fast food junk here). An old grandmother runs the restaurant, happy to offer trainers all sorts of meats, sides, and the largest variety of pies this side of Furoh. Also inside is a clinic for human patients. There are doctors on staff, plenty of equipment to treat all sorts of conditions, and a helicopter to get to more equipped hospitals on the mainland. On top of all of this, the center has a second floor devoted to a large computer lab, TV rooms, and sitting areas with comfy couches and tables. This is often a place for trainers to talk to each other and maybe play a trading card game. Other buildings include a department store for human and pokemon needs, an ice cream shop, more restaurants ranging from fast food to more luxurious settings, a movie theater, souvenir shop, a park with running paths, and many more amenities. Safari Zone The majority of the island is devoted to the Safari Zone, a massive wildlife park devoted to capturing rare and unique pokemon. Like similar parks, trainers are not allowed to use pokemon to perform captures. They must use special Safari balls, bait, and whatever rocks or mud that happens to be lying around. There are various zones to provide all kinds of pokemon with their preferred habitat: savannah, beach, wetland, forest, desert and Mt. Endeavorest. Those willing and able to travel through the caves and climb to the top of the mountain will get access to a special area: a mountain lake home to the rare feebas, dratini, and dragonair. While these areas are located outdoors, two additional areas are within cement domes: tundra and wasteland. The tundra dome allows for cold temperatures and snow, resulting in a winter wonderland for various ice-types. The wasteland dome is home to many poison types (and whatever other pokemon that can withstand the toxic environment). Trash and waste produced by the resort and shops are dumped here, where the poison types convert to cleaner byproducts. Trainers entering these areas are encouraged to take advantage of complimentary suits provided (thick coats or biohazard suits respectively). Finally, there are various ponds throughout the park for fishing and a large coral reef on the northern coast. Trainers may don scuba equipment and explore the underwater depths for water pokemon. While there is no time limit, trainers are limited to two pokemon captures per trip. This is to keep pokemon populations at safe levels. Once that limit is reached, the safari balls deactivate, rendering them useless. All captured pokemon are transfered to the Registration desk. This is where one pays for admission and even rent bikes and jeeps for easier travel (license restrictions on cars for obvious reasons). Furoh Safari Zone is proud to be one of the few places in Furoh to offer the chance to capture Unova pokemon. By making a deal with Unova authorities, Mr. Vonmoto managed to secure breeding populations of Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Zorua, and Zoroark. In addition, the Safari Zone offers species currently found nowhere else in Furoh: Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, Minccino, Gigalith, Sandile, Bitzle, Pidove, Klink, Darmanitan, and a host of other Unova pokemon. ﻿ Category:Places